Terran Empire (AMU)
The Terran Empire, was the Terran militaristic governmental authority that controlled Earth and surrounding space through the use of the powerful Imperial Starfleet in the alternate mirror universe. They were one of the dominant powers in the Alpha Quadrant in the 22nd and 23rd and the 24th centuries. History Origins and Early History The Terran Empire had existed for centuries as of 2155, and in 1969, the Empire landed the Predator Eagle on Luna and Neil Armstrong planted the Terran Imperial flag on Luna. On April 5, 2063, Terran Doctor Zefram Cochrane conducted his first warp flight with his starship the ''Phoenix'', attracting the attention of the Vulcans. , first contact was slightly different]] Upon landing on Earth and making first contact, Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to exit the ship, allowing his fellow Terrans to board the alien ship and steal the Vulcans' technology; providing the Humans rapid technological advancement leading the early expansion of the Empire. In an alternate timeline, the Terran Empire came about from a Terran-Vulcan alliance that became increasingly militant after discovering the role the Borg played in their first contact. In another alternate timeline, the Terran Empire was the result of the defeat and subsequent occupation of Earth in the Earth-Romulan War in the 2150s. After ten years under Romulan rule, the Terrans rose up and regained their freedom, vowing to conquer and never be slaves again. 22nd century As of the 22nd century, the Empire had existed for hundreds of years, and had begun its expansion into outer space in 2063, when a Vulcan starship detected the warp drive signature of Zefram Cochrane's warp ship. When the Vulcans landed, their leader was shot by Cochrane, the ship ransacked for its technology and its remaining crew tortured for technological information. By 2155, the Empire, armed with its newly acquired Vulcan technology, went on to conquer not only the Vulcans themselves, but the Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans and Orions as well. The Empire also committed attacks on the Xindi and Klingons during its aggressive initial expansion. This rapid expansion eventually proved to be detrimental to the young empire. With its martial resources spreading ever thinner, the Empire was in increasing danger of collapse due to a growing rebellion of its subjugated races. Contrary to Imperial propaganda at the time, the Empire had suffered a series of critical losses, including a major defeat at Tau Ceti, where the Imperial Starfleet lost twelve ships. In 2155, the Empire's fortunes changed with the appearance of the counterpart universe's [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] into their own universe. Commander Jonathan Archer, aboard the Terran flagship [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], mutinied against Captain Maximilian Forrest and took the ship to the Vintaak system where the Defiant was being held by Tholians. Though Enterprise was destroyed in the process, Archer's team managed to wrest the vessel from the Tholians; who had lured it from not only another universe but over one hundred years into its future. Archer and the survivors of the Enterprise regrouped with the assault fleet but found only the ISS Avenger remaining, under heavy attack from a rebel fleet. Using the advanced Defiant weaponry, Archer defeated the rebels, and afterwards had the Avenger commander, Admiral Black, vaporized. Archer planned to use his two ships to become emperor himself. The aliens on board Avenger took control of the ship and attempted to destroy the Defiant, though they were unsuccessful and Avenger was destroyed. However, she betrayed him by seducing his personal guard, Typhuss James Halliwell, into poisoning the captain. Archer was later murdered by Hoshi Sato who took the Defiant for herself and used it to destroy Starfleet Headquarters and take the Imperial throne. Sato consolidated her power by marrying Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. She allowed her new husband to appoint Andorians to high-ranking positions in the Admiralty, intending to ensure the obedience of the remnants of Andoria's military forces. Sato had also intended to order the creation of a binary clone from General Shran's DNA and her own, hoping that a Terran-Andorian hybrid Emperor would further strengthen the ties of the two worlds.However, Shran went on to betray Sato by luring the Defiant away from Earth, leaving it to be attacked by the Rebels and sending Sato into exile. As non-Terrans were forbidden to rise to the throne of Emperor, Shran appointed himself "Lord Protector of the Realm", de facto leader of the Empire; until he and now-exiled Empress' "heir" was of age to rule. Shran then planned to use the Empire's military might to destroy Andoria's rivals and promote his home world to rulers of the empire.On route to her exile on Deneva Sato was captured by the Rebels who put her on trial for the crimes of the Empire. An impassioned speech to T'Pol by Sato convinced her to abandon the Rebellion and help her escape, in return the Vulcans would become equal partners with Terrans in the Empire. This, and the timely arrival of an Imperial assault fleet lead by the Defiant allowed Sato to regain her position and have Shran executed. Later that day Empress Sato made Typhuss James Halliwell her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Empress Sato ordered the Imperial Starfleet to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, Sato ordered the fleet to Romulus. There Hoshi wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. In the fifth year of Empress Sato's reign, the year 2160, Empress Sato had managed to not only hold the Terran Empire together, but to consolidate more power in the position of Emperor than ever before. Under Hoshi Sato, true power returned to the Emperorship. All remnants of the Rebellion were crushed usually quite ruthlessly, but with T'Pol's counsel, Hoshi also made several strategic, if inconsequential, concessions to gain an end to the fighting. The Empire controlled all known space, having conquered major rivals such as the Klingons and defeated the Romulans in 2155. The technological advances gleaned from the future-''Defiant'' gave the Terrans all the advantage they needed to expand their borders, and Hoshi ruled this territory from any one of her many palaces spread about the quadrant. The main one was on Earth in Sato City, the new name for what was once Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiants design. Six years later in 2166 the new fleet of ''Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. 23rd century In 2201, Klingon space is annexed by the Terrans. Several Klingon Houses, accepting the inevitable, declare their loyalty to Empress Sato. What remains of the Klingon Naval Forces is commissioned to be the Klingon Defense Forces. Their command officers are replaced with Starfleet officers, and many Klingon officers are placed on Starfleet vessels for "re-education". In 2209, Empress Hoshi Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Fleet Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell ascends to the throne and becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire. Halliwell's regin as Emperor only lasted for sixteen years until he was assassinated in 2255 by his senior military advisor. By 2267, the Empire was the dominant force in the Alpha-Beta quadrant border region. A freak transporter accident transported an away team from the primary universe over to the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] while there the James T. Kirk from that universe suggested to mirror-Spock that the Empire could not continue, and that the only logical solution was peace. Spock was assassinated in the late 23rd century before his reforms could be implemented, as a result the Empire continued to exist into the 24th century. 24th century The Terran Empire was not destroyed by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2295 and a highly-organized resistance movement called the Maquis strongly-opposed the Terran Empire in the late 23rd century and for much of the 24th century. By the 2370s, the Maquis was a huge force to be reckoned with across the Alpha Quadrant as was regarded by some as an empire in its own right. By this time the Maquis were bold enough to actively board and capture Imperial Starfleet vessels and repatriate them into their own fleet. Their boldest capture came in 2374 when Captain Selok with support from Intelligence operatives engineered the capture of the prototype Prometheus-class warship, the ISS Prometheus. Following their safe return to Maquis territory, Selok had the Prometheus made the Maquis flagship renamed her IRS Enterprise in honor of Spock's old starship command. Over the course of the next five years, the Enterprise led numerous raids and campaigns against Terran Imperial targets, including Cestus III and Sherman's Planet. 25th century By the 25th century, the Empire controlled all known space after conquering the Klingons and defeating the Romulans centuries before. Empresses and Emperors *George the Second (early 21st century) *Hoshi Sato I (2155-2209) (Empress Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days.) *Typhuss James Halliwell (2209-2255) (Assassinated) *John Frederick (2346-2355) *Hoshi Sato II (2360-2370) (Assassinated) *Hoshi Sato III (2370-2379) (Assassinated) *Kathryn Janeway (2379-2384) (Removed as Empress) *Hoshi Sato IV (2384-present) Controlled planets *Earth *Bajor *Halka *Gorlan Species Dominant species: *Terran *Vulcan (in 2155 Vulcans would become equal partners with the Terrans in the Empire.) *Bajoran (in 2293 Bajorans would become equal partners with the Terrans in the Empire.) Subjugated species: *Andorians *Denobulan *Halkans *Orion *Tellarite *Vulcan (until 2155) *Bajoran (until 2293) Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Alternate mirror universe